1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus including at least one head and configured to eject or apply liquids that are different from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an ink jet printer (as one example of a liquid ejection apparatus) including a plurality of heads configured to respectively eject liquids that have their respective properties different from each other. For example, one conventional printer includes: a recording head configured to eject ink; and a treatment-liquid head configured to eject pretreatment liquid having a property different from that of the ink. The pretreatment liquid is liquid having a function for improving a color development by coagulating or precipitating color agents (pigments or dyes) in the ink, for example.